


my discothèque juliet

by blamefincham, thistidalwave



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/F, loosely based on the shut up and dance music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamefincham/pseuds/blamefincham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Noooo,” Alex tries to protest, even though she already knows it’s futile. </p><p>“I don’t want to hear your bitching, we’re fucking dancing,” Gally insists, getting up and tugging on Alex’s arm.</p><p>Alex stays put, whining, “Nonononono—”</p><p>“Shut up and dance with me,” Gally interrupts, and Alex finally gives in, allowing herself to be pulled out onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my discothèque juliet

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is [Walk The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)'s fault. We're not happy, we don't appreciate it, we didn't even want to write this but we literally could not help ourselves. Once we thought of the idea it wouldn't leave us alone. 
> 
> (also femmeslash gallys is super important. there is also that.)

“You know, it’s not too late,” Gally says, biting her lip. “You don’t _really_ have to go.”

Alex looks from her fully packed suitcases to Gally’s hopeful face and back again. “I kind of do,” she says.

“Nah,” Gally says. “Just tell that dumb school no to their stupid scholarship and stay here with me.” 

As much as it does suck to be leaving Gally for months, Alex is kind of looking forward to going away to a big city for college. It’s all the excitement she’s always thought should go along with growing up. It’s not that she thinks there’s anything wrong with going to their local college like Gally is, but it’s definitely more thrilling to be going away—and in any case, her scholarship is great.

Still, though, when Alex says, “I wish I could,” she’s not lying. “I wish you could come with me,” she adds.

Gally eyes Alex’s suitcases. “I bet I could fit in one of those.”

Alex snorts. “Come on, loser, help me carry them to the car.” 

“I refuse to assist you with leaving me,” Gally says, but she’s picking up a suitcase at the same time. “God, this is fucking heavy.”

“Yep,” Alex says cheerfully, taking the other one and tactfully not mentioning that the one Gally has is definitely heavier. 

They successfully get Alex’s suitcases outside and into the car. Alex takes longer than totally necessary straightening them out because she knows as soon as she turns around she’ll have to properly say goodbye. There’s only so long she can stall, though.

Gally is twisting her hair around with her hands like she does when she’s nervous or doesn’t know what to do, and when Alex looks at her she hurriedly shoves it over her shoulder. “Give me a hug,” she says, holding open her arms, and Alex goes.

Gally smells like her shampoo, nice and familiar, and she hugs Alex just this side of too hard. Alex squeezes back, and they end up essentially having a bear hug contest until they’re both short of breath and have to let go, cracking up. “I’m gonna miss you,” Alex says.

“You better,” Gally says, voice sounding suspiciously watery. When Alex looks at her in alarm, she sniffs and rolls her eyes. “Shut up, I’m going to miss your stupid face too, that’s all. Who am I going to annoy into smiling now?” 

“Still me,” Alex says. “That’s what Snapchat’s for. I’m going to college, not the moon.”

Gally laughs at that, which was exactly Alex’s intention. She hugs Alex again, wiping her tears on the shoulder of Alex’s t-shirt and laughing when Alex makes a grossed out noise. “Okay,” she says. “I guess you can go now.”

“Thank you,” Alex says.

“As long as you text me every day,” Gally adds. 

“Duh,” Alex says. 

“When’s your semester over again?” Gally asks.

Alex has to think about that for a second. “Er… December 16th?” 

Gally looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods. “That’s 130 days, okay. Now go, before I start crying for real.” 

“Please no,” Alex says. Gally even tearing up had been too much emotion to deal with; if she cries for real Alex might have to give up on leaving entirely. 

“ _Go_ ,” Gally says.

Alex huffs and turns to get in the car, then turns back. “No, wait, one more hug,” she says, hugging Gally without waiting for a response. God, it’s going to be so weird not having her around all the time. 

Gally hugs back and then gently pushes Alex away. “Seriously, get out of here. I’m not gonna miss you at all, you suck.”

“Your face sucks,” Alex shoots back, and Gally beams and shoves her toward the car. Alex gets in and starts it, glancing out the window as she buckles her seatbelt. Gally is waving and making overdramatic sad faces. Alex waves back and then starts driving before she can lose her nerve. She doesn’t look back at all, too afraid that she’ll turn around if she does. 

—

In retrospect, maybe she should have turned around.

It’s not like college is the worst thing that’s ever happened to her; she wasn’t crying for four months straight. But Alex feels like…like she should at least be _kind of_ excited to be going back in January, and yet she can’t find a single thing to look forward to.

Her randomly assigned roommate sucks: she always has friends over to the dorm super late when Alex is trying to study, she snores like a freight train, and she’s super messy. Her classes suck: they’re either too hard or too easy, and all big enough that her professors have no idea who she is when she stops by to ask for help. Even the city kind of sucks: there’s always lots to do, but she keeps getting lost even four months in.

On top of it all, she hasn’t made any friends yet. Maybe she’s too used to Gally’s easy charm diffusing any awkwardness with new people. Up to this point, she’s met practically every friend she has either through or with Gally, and now that they’re apart, Alex can’t seem to figure out how to do it herself. 

All this means that far from her grand plans of exciting life in the big city, Alex has spent most of her first semester at college holed up in her dorm feeling sorry for herself, and occasionally holed up alone in the student union feeling sorry for herself. And it doesn’t help that Gally seems to be having a super great time—she never misses a call from Alex, it’s not like she’s ditching her, but Gally could make friends with a brick wall if she put her mind to it, so it’s no wonder she’s doing fine. 

Alex isn’t bitter enough to resent her best friend for being happy, anyway. She’s just glad it’s finally December so she can see her again.

—

Alex gets home in the late afternoon, and she’s barely had a chance to turn the car off and take off her seatbelt before Anna is yanking open the car door and dragging her out and into a hug. “I missed you _so_ much!” Anna says right into Alex’s ear.

Alex hugs back even as she starts grumbling. “You couldn’t let me get out of the car by myself? I missed you, too, I guess, but for fuck’s sake.” 

“Shut up,” Anna says fondly, letting Alex go. “You have to tell me everything about your wild college adventures, you haven’t texted me nearly enough.” 

Alex winces slightly, not at all wanting to go into how she hasn’t texted because there haven’t _been_ wild college adventures, but Anna doesn’t seem to notice. She barrels on to a new topic, anyway. “You haven’t seen B yet, have you?” 

“What, in the two seconds since I got back?” Alex asks. “No, haven’t seen her.” 

“You could have gone to see her first, I don’t know,” Anna says, rolling her eyes. “You’re going to die.”

“I’m what?”

“When you see her,” Anna clarifies. “You’re going to die.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Alex asks, completely lost. 

Infuriatingly, Anna just grins and says, “All in good time. You should come to Rick’s tonight.”

Rick’s is the bar over by the college Gally goes to. It’s always overrun with students, and Alex’s only memory of it involves trying to sneak in in high school and failing. “Should I?” she asks, raising an eyebrow, just to be contrary.

Anna smirks. “As if you’re going to stay away,” she says. 

She has a point. Alex had been planning to wait until tomorrow to text Gally, because it was a long drive and she’s pretty tired, but now she’s dying to know what the hell Anna is talking about, and Anna knows it. 

Alex refuses to admit it, though, and she pretends like she hasn’t decided long enough to get her stuff inside and say hi to her parents. She’s sitting on her bed in her room, staring at her open suitcase and wondering if there’s any clean clothes in there at all, when Anna pokes her head in. 

“I’m leaving now,” Anna says. “You coming with me or on your own later?” 

“Might not come at all,” Alex says.

Anna shakes her head. “Later then, okay.”

Alex waits until she hears the front door close, then abandons the clothes pile to get food. She considers actually staying home for about half a second while she’s eating, but going to bed is not as appealing as seeing Gally, so when she’s finished eating she sucks it up and finds a clean dress at the bottom of her suitcase. She doesn’t think she’s had an occasion to wear it all semester. 

She puts that sad thought out of her mind and heads out. When she gets to the bar, she immediately starts scanning the crowd for Gally—it’s never hard to find her, seeing as she usually makes herself the center of attention. Tonight, though, Alex can’t seem to see her anywhere. She frowns and turns toward the bar. She’ll just get a drink and then do a more thorough sweep of the place, that’ll at least fill time if Gally isn’t even actually here yet. 

A moment later there are arms wrapping around Alex from behind and a very distinct voice yelling her name. “You’re here!” Gally gushes.

“Yeah, I—” Alex starts as she turns around, and then the words die in her throat. 

It’s no wonder Alex couldn’t see Gally; she’d been looking for her long brown hair, and the Gally beaming at her now has chopped it all off into this crazy asymmetrical bob that looks like it might have once featured a shaved left side—and she’s dyed it bright red too. She looks—well, she’s always been attractive, but now she’s full-on hot. Alex can’t stop staring. 

Gally’s grin fades slightly, and she shifts uncomfortably. The movement jolts Alex back to reality: this is still _Gally_. “Holy shit, you look _amazing_ ,” she says.

Gally goes straight back to smiling. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Alex says. She can’t stop herself, she reaches out and brushes over the shorter hair on the side of Gally’s head. It’s grown out now, to an inch or so, but it’s still distinctly shorter than the other side, and it feels—fluffy, almost. 

She realizes what she’s doing when she catches Gally’s expression, an amused little smirk that somehow looks much more judgmental in red lipstick. Alex drops her hand to Gally’s shoulder immediately. “Can’t believe you shaved half your hair off _and_ dyed it this color just to compensate for your height. I mean, surely heels are cheaper?” 

There was a time when Alex’s jokes worked on Gally, she’s sure, but that time must be in the past, because she’s still smirking. “Alex, Alex, Alex. Heels are hobbling yourself for the male gaze! Don’t give in to the patriarchy!” 

And that’s Gally’s WGSS major talking. Alex heard the excitement in her voice over the phone when she talked about how awesome her classes were, but she regrets now that her dorm wifi was too shitty for Skype, because how long ago did Gally turn into something out of her fantasies? 

Gally doesn’t hold back her smile for long—she never can—and she slings an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Let’s grab a booth and catch up, eh?” 

Alex nods, puts an arm around her in return, and discovers that Gally’s dress is almost entirely backless. There’s so much _skin_. It’s not like she’s never had these kinds of thoughts about her best friend before, but now the combination of her new look and Alex’s intense relief at seeing her again has Alex wanting to put her mouth all over Gally way more than usual. Failing that, she’s definitely not going to take her eyes off her if she can help it.

They both order long island iced teas—it’s the first thing they ever drank, together, and now it’s a somewhat dangerous tradition—and then curl up in a booth together. Gally knocks her legs against Alex’s and then leaves them there in a way that _has_ to be intentional, so to keep herself from saying anything stupid, Alex gives Gally an opportunity to ramble. “Okay, so, what’s this shit you were texting me about _astrophysics_?”

Gally lights up. “No, fuck, Chucky, it’s _so awesome_!” Alex has _missed_ that nickname. Gally made it up when she started going by Gally instead of Brenda, and Alex wanted a nickname too. Nobody at college calls her Chucky. “Right, so, I took the intro class ‘cause it counted toward my science gen ed requirement, and a bunch of people were like ‘oh, it’s so hard, don’t do it,’ so you know of course I _had_ to do it. And I’m so glad I did, it’s _fascinating_! Like, that’s the best thing about college, you know, how you can go so deep into the topic instead of just learning what you have to know for the test? And if I want to know even more about something I can just drop by my prof’s office hours and ask her whatever I want! Isn’t that the best part?”

___Alex shrugs. It does sound cool, but that hasn’t been her experience…well, at all._ _ _

___Of course Gally notices. She narrows her eyes suspiciously. “Isn’t it?”_ _ _

___Again, Alex shrugs. “I dunno, there are lots of students at my school, so my professors don’t have a ton of time to just talk to me about stuff…”_ _ _

___“Well, that’s bullshit,” Gally pronounces. She’s never been shy, but this unshakeable confidence is new, and it makes her even more magnetic than she already was. “That’s what they’re getting paid to do. And who wouldn’t want to make time for you? Little miss perfect student,” she teases. “Speaking of you being a perfect student, how’d that art project you mentioned go?”_ _ _

___Intro to art, the one class Alex hadn’t completely hated. It wasn’t related to her major at all, but it was at least an opportunity for her to do something with her hands and produce things she was proud of on a regular basis, rather than endless essays about nothing. And this particular project, trying to embody the style of an artist without outright copying their work—it was challenging, but fun. Kind of how she had hoped college in general would be. “Wanna see a picture?” she offers, and she pulls out her phone when Gally nods._ _ _

___Alex opens up the correct folder and passes her phone over. “I was doing it in the style of Paul Rand, so, you know, modernist logos and design and stuff? All flat, bright colors and clean lines, it took a long time for it to come out so simple, but I dunno, I like it.”_ _ _

___Gally shakes her head and hands the phone back. “‘I like it,’ she says, like she doesn’t know it’s fucking awesome. And what grade did you get on this?”_ _ _

___“An A,” Alex admits, trying to act less proud than she is. She knows not many people in her class did._ _ _

___Gally’s still smiling, but there’s something about her expression; it’s mischievous, but a little dark. “You’re so cute when you talk about something you worked hard on,” she says, like that’s the kind of thing people just say._ _ _

___Alex has no idea how she’s supposed to respond to that, so she turns the conversation back on Gally instead. “So, uh, you said think you’re gonna major in astrophysics too now?”_ _ _

___Gally smirks, like she knows what Alex is doing and is choosing to let her get away with it, but then she nods. “Why the fuck not? It’s college, right, the point is to take classes about what you’re interested in and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”_ _ _

___“Nerd,” Alex teases. Gally kicks her in the shin; she kicks Gally back, and they both laugh. “Proud of you, though, B,” she adds, her voice softening. It’s possible that downing her drink as quickly as she did was not the best choice Alex has made today. But Gally doesn’t seem bothered by the sudden sentimentality; she smiles and ducks her head, and it’s hard to tell in the dark bar but she might be blushing a little. Alex has _really_ missed her._ _ _

___As if to save Alex from making an even bigger idiot of herself, the song blasting through the bar’s speakers ends and the next one is the indisputable song of the summer, a cheerful, poppy jam that she and Gally sang into their hairbrushes while ignoring the approach of August. It feels like forever ago._ _ _

___Gally recognizes it too, if the way she sits up straight and breaks out into a grin is any indication. “C’mon, Alex, we _have_ to go dance!” _ _ _

___“Noooo,” Alex tries to protest, even though she already knows it’s futile._ _ _

___“I don’t want to hear your bitching, we’re fucking dancing,” Gally insists, getting up and tugging on Alex’s arm._ _ _

___Alex stays put, whining, “Nonononono—”_ _ _

___“Shut up and dance with me,” Gally interrupts, and Alex finally gives in, allowing herself to be pulled out onto the floor._ _ _

___The song is peppy and upbeat enough that their dancing is pretty silly, not all that different from what they did in their bedrooms over the summer. There’s lots of jumping around and laughing, and Alex is a little bit mesmerized by the way Gally’s bright red hair is flying around to the beat. Gally is laughing, and Alex is laughing, and she doesn’t even have words for how much she’s missed this._ _ _

___Of course, that’s when the song ends, and the next one is slower, dirtier. There are a few groans, some people leave the floor, and Alex intends to be one of them, but Gally catches her wrist._ _ _

___“Nuh uh, I got you out here, you’re not getting away that easy,” Gally insists, and Alex sighs and gives in, like she always does for Gally._ _ _

___Gally grins triumphantly—how she can wear red lipstick, smile as much as she does, and not get any on her teeth is a mystery to Alex. And then she wraps both of her arms around Alex’s neck, and she’s suddenly smiling up at Alex from much, much closer._ _ _

___Alex wraps her arms around Gally’s waist and swallows, hard. The skin of Gally’s back is warm under her palms. The way Gally’s looking at her and how close they are is already borderline too much, but when Gally starts dancing—gyrating, really, grinding her hips to the music—Alex feels like her mouth is watering._ _ _

___Gally leans up and in a little, so now they’re touching from chests to hips, and gives Alex what can only be described as bedroom eyes. Alex’s heart is beating like crazy, and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife—and then something changes, something sparks in Gally’s eyes, and it pushes the tension that half step over the line into being ridiculous._ _ _

___They both absolutely lose it. Gally doesn’t move away (which is good, because Alex has no plans to let her go any time soon), just rests her head on Alex’s shoulder for a second as they both recover from their giggle fit._ _ _

___This time, when she picks her head up and grins at Alex, her expression is her trademark troublemaking grin—the one she wore right before she suggested they try to sneak into their high school’s swimming pool after hours, or put food coloring in Anna’s mouthwash, or any of the hundreds of other terrible, wonderful things she’s talked Alex into over the years._ _ _

___“We gonna do this, Chucky?” she says like it’s easy._ _ _

___“Yeah, Gally,” Alex says, because maybe it is._ _ _

___If she’d ever allowed herself to think about it, Alex would have known that the hardest part of making out with Gally would be getting her to stop smiling long enough. It doesn’t take her long to discover that—they trade kisses for a few seconds, but Alex can _feel_ Gally struggling not to smile too much, so she bends down further to suck a mark into Gally’s neck instead._ _ _

___Gally makes this delicious noise when she does and Alex can feel Gally’s fingers gripping her shoulders tight enough to leave bruises. “ _God_ , I’ve missed you so fucking _much_ , Alex,” Gally says, quiet and almost heartfelt._ _ _

___Alex pulls away from her neck at that so she can press her forehead against Gally’s. “Me too, B. Me too,” she says, and then kisses her again, because now that she apparently can, she doesn’t know if she’s ever going to stop._ _ _

___Gally slides her hands down to settle on Alex's ass, and Alex moves hers up to Gally's face, angling her head so she can kiss her deeper. That gets her hand in Gallys hair, and she finds herself absentmindedly stroking it. It doesn't take long before Gally is grinning into Alex's mouth again and then breaking away to say, "You're petting me like a cat."_ _ _

___Alex can feel herself flush, and she drops her hands right away. Gally catches her by the wrist. "Don't stop," she says, voice lowered. "I like it."_ _ _

___Alex stares at her, heart caught in her throat. She leans in and presses a quick kiss to Gally's lips. "We should get out of here," she murmurs._ _ _

___"Yeah," Gally agrees, voice breathy. "let's go."_ _ _

___—_ _ _

___They go to Gally's because her apartment is within walking distance and because Alex wants to die at the thought of Anna even sort of seeing them. Alex has never been to Gally's apartment because she moved in just after Alex left, and Gally makes a grand gesture when she opens the door._ _ _

___"Here it is," she says. "Not much, but it's home."_ _ _

___Alex glances around. There's not much to see and it's dark, besides. "Lovely," she says. "Which way to the bed?"_ _ _

___Gally laughs, loud and bright, and pushes Alex up against the door instead, kissing her right there. Alex presses her hands against the warm skin at Gally's lower back and kisses back. She feels like she might explode, heady want buzzing across her skin, and she nips at Gally's lower lip. Gally makes a small noise in the back of her throat and bites Alex back. Alex can't help but groan, and Gally leans back, eyes dark.  
"Okay," she says, "You're right, bed."_ _ _

___She grabs Alex by the hand and tugs her along. She stops halfway to the bed to kiss Alex again, but they make it eventually. Gally pushes Alex down onto the bed and then crawls on after her, settling her weight on top of Alex. Her thigh is right between Alex's, and and Alex can't believe this is real. She's so turned on she can't think._ _ _

___Gally rolls her hips and smirks when Alex inhales sharply. She lowers her head to suck bruises along Alex's collarbone, and Alex digs her fingernails into Gally's back._ _ _

___"Come _on_ , Gally," Alex whines._ _ _

___"What?" Gally asks. Her lipstick is smudging at the edges, and Alex presses a thumb to the corner of her mouth. Gally kisses it, then says softly, "What do you want?"_ _ _

___Alex can't even begin to form words; she wants everything, Gally touching her everywhere. "Off," she manages. "Clothes."_ _ _

___"Yes," Gally agrees immediately, and then she rolls off Alex, the tips of Alex's fingers scraping along her skin when Alex tries to stop her._ _ _

___"Nooooo," Alex whines, and Gally laughs._ _ _

___"I have to move to get my clothes off," she says. "You too, silly."_ _ _

___Alex starts to sit up to get her dress off, but Gally stands at the same time and shimmies as she pulls her dress over her head. Alex freezes, her mouth going dry, and Gally grins when she looks over her shoulder at Alex. “Like what you see?" she asks, giggling._ _ _

___She's wearing bright pink lacy underwear, and Alex wants to peel them off with her teeth. "Yeah, not bad," she says, fooling exactly no one._ _ _

___Gally rolls her eyes. "Yeah?" she asks, turning around and making Alex very, very aware of how much she'd not been wearing a bra. Alex nods, unable to look away. "Now you," Gally reminds her, and Alex scrambles to get her dress off. She takes her bra with it for good measure, throwing them both to the floor._ _ _

___When she looks up, Gally is staring at her in a way that makes her feel totally stripped bare. She barely has a chance to think of moving away before Gally is throwing herself at Alex, forcing her to grab Gally's thighs to steady her while she kisses Alex. "God," Gally says. "You look okay, I guess."_ _ _

___"Mhm," Alex says skeptically, the end of it swallowed up in Gally's mouth. The vulnerable feeling is entirely gone, replaced by a sense of warmth and rightness. There isn't anywhere Alex would rather be than here._ _ _

___They keep kissing, and both of them take advantage of the opportunity to map each other's bodies with their hands. Alex gets distracted by the appreciative noises Gally makes when Alex runs her thumb over Gally's nipple and stops kissing her for a moment. Gally flicks Alex's nipple to get her attention and giggles when Alex gasps, then looks intrigued and does it again. Alex groans and mumbles, "Gally, I—"_ _ _

___"Yeah, Chucky," Gally says, and Alex has to squeeze her eyes shut to gather herself._ _ _

___"Please just touch me," Alex says, opening her eyes in time to see Gally bite her lip and smile. God, Alex loves it when she looks like that._ _ _

___"I think that can be arranged," Gally says, ghosting her fingers over Alex's hip and then tugging her underwear down her legs. Alex tries to kick them all the way off, but she loses her head entirely when Gally gets her fingers where Alex wants them. She shifts slightly and—_ _ _

___"Fuck," she breathes. "Yeah, Gally, come on."_ _ _

___Gally circles her fingers, and Alex's toes curl. Gally kisses a moan out of Alex's mouth and then presses their foreheads together. Alex loses track of time, lost in the feel of Gally's hands and her breath against Alex's cheek, until she comes, gasping and clinging to Gally._ _ _

___When she recovers and opens her eyes, it's to Gally's shy smile. "Did you—" she says, and Alex nods.  
"God, that was so…" Alex pulls Gally in to kiss her instead of trying to put it into words. She kisses her way down Gally's neck and then keeps going, leaving small red marks all the way down Gally's chest. Alex stops at her hip and sucks a darker hickey there until Gally is shifting restlessly._ _ _

___"Alex, come on," she whines._ _ _

___Alex looks up at her through her eyelashes, and Gally shuts up. Alex smirks and attempts to drag Gally's underwear down with her teeth. Attempts, because it doesn't work very well—or, well, at all. Alex huffs in annoyance, and Gally laughs._ _ _

___"Shut up," Alex says. She gets the stupid underwear off using her hands and gets her mouth where she's been wanting to put it since the second she saw Gally tonight. That stops Gally's laughter quickly, replacing it with a beautiful groan. Alex nearly gets her head crushed by Gally's thighs and has to catch them and press them down on the bed with her hands, holding them there._ _ _

___"Stay," she murmurs, looking up at Gally._ _ _

___Gally reaches out a hand and brushes it along Alex's cheek. "You look—fuck, Alex."_ _ _

___Alex grins and leans back in to lick at Gally. "Higher," Gally demands, and when Alex complies she jerks and a litany of swears fall out of her mouth. She's loud, just like Alex would've predicted, and Alex isn't at all surprised about how much she loves it. The swearing gets more muffled, and when Alex looks up, Gally's got her wrist shoved in her mouth._ _ _

___"Nuh uh," Alex says. "Let me hear you."_ _ _

___"Shit, okay," Gally says, fisting her hands in the sheets instead. "Shit, Alex, _please_." _ _ _

___Alex gets back to it—she hasn't had that much experience, so she's mostly just trying to do whatever makes Gally make the best noises. As strategies go, she could be doing worse. Eventually Gally stops swearing long enough to gasp out, "Please, I need—" and Alex gets enough of a clue to slip two fingers into Gally._ _ _

___It doesn't take much longer after that for Gally to come, her entire body tensing up and the noises cutting off entirely before she relaxes. Alex presses a kiss to the inside of Gally's thigh and then crawls up the bed to flop next to her, slightly disbelieving that she just made Gally _come_ , holy shit. _ _ _

___"Fuck," Gally says. Alex knows the feeling. Gally reaches out a flailing hand to pat Alex on the shoulder, then rolls over and buries her face in Alex's chest. Alex snorts. Of course Gally would be a post-sex cuddler. "Just—wow."_ _ _

___"Yeah," Alex agrees, slinging her arm over Gally and letting her hand rest on Gally's hip. Even as the heady rush of sex is dissipating, Alex still can't believe this is really happening._ _ _

___Gally arranges herself a little, curling closer to Alex, and then starts giggling against Alex’s collarbone._ _ _

___Well, that didn’t take long. Alex rolls her eyes. “What?” she asks long-sufferingly._ _ _

___“Just thinking about how ridiculous this is, like—we used to have matching Lisa Frank notebooks and now you just had your mouth on my pussy,” says Gally through her laughter._ _ _

___Alex groans and flicks Gally in the head with her free hand. Gally makes a little hurt noise, so Alex smooths over the spot she just flicked, and then kind of keeps doing it. It’s probably going to get weird if she keeps petting Gally like this, but nobody else is around to see right now, so it’s fine._ _ _

___“I missed you _so much_ ,” Alex admits, looking up at the ceiling. “Like, every day. It’s dumb how much.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, Chuck, that reminds me,” says Gally, suddenly businesslike. She squirms around until she’s looking up at Alex, her chin digging painfully into Alex’s ribs, and then she says, “Now that you’re here and can’t get away with suddenly having to go every time I bring the topic up, why don’t you tell me all about how much you hate your stupid fancy school.”_ _ _

___Alex frowns down at her, and Gally pointedly digs her chin in harder, which shows she knows exactly what she’s doing. As usual. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Alex gives in with an exasperated huff. “Fine, move your stupid chin and I’ll talk about it.”_ _ _

___Gally grins triumphantly, but she does rearrange herself so she’s got her head pillowed on Alex’s chest again. “Okay, go.”_ _ _

___Alex sighs, toying with a piece of Gally’s hair as she tries to figure out how to say what she means. “I…it’s probably not my school’s fault. But I think I forgot how to make friends without your help or something, because I didn’t make any. Like, none. And my roommate is _terrible_ , okay, she’s really the worst, and my classes are dumb and they all have hundreds of people in them so my professors don’t know who I am, and…” _ _ _

___She trails off with a quiet, frustrated noise, and Gally drops a soft little kiss on her breast. It’s actually really sweet, and it gives Alex the encouragement she needs to admit, “I wish I didn’t have to go back.”_ _ _

___“Well, so, who says you do?” says Gally immediately. “Transfer here, stay with me. Most of your classes will probably transfer and even the ones that don’t, like—it’s only been one semester, you wouldn’t be behind.” Gally looks up and wiggles her eyebrows at Alex. “We could take an anatomy class together. Independent study.”_ _ _

___Alex digs her nails into the hand on Gally’s hip, and Gally nips playfully at her breast. “You’re the worst,” Alex complains, and Gally laughs._ _ _

___“If that was true, you wouldn’t have just had fucking awesome sex with me,” Gally points out, which, okay, is valid. Alex scrunches up her nose as Gally continues, “But seriously. Transfer? You hate it, you’re miserable, I hate that you’re miserable, and we miss the hell out of each other. You transferring fixes all of those problems. Plus you’d get to see your family more often, and I know that’s important to you.”_ _ _

___“I don’t know why you’re working so hard to persuade me when I never disagreed with you,” says Alex._ _ _

___Gally lifts her head to look up at her again and the smile on her face takes Alex’s breath away. “Are you gonna, then? Really?” she says excitedly._ _ _

___Alex shrugs, but they both know that’s as good as a yes. When she’d considered transferring before, it had felt like giving up, but now it feels like—turning around after a missed exit so you can get back on track._ _ _

___“I’m serious about that anatomy class,” Gally teases, her grin still blinding bright. Alex rolls her eyes as exaggeratedly as possible, but then remembers there’s a better way to shut Gally up now. She drops her hand to Gally’s shoulder, rolls her over, then climbs on top of her and kisses her._ _ _

___They trade soft, aimless kisses for a few seconds, and then Gally pulls back, eyes bright. “Seriously, Alex, you’re gonna have the best time. I’ll make sure of it.” She laughs suddenly and then adds, “Remember what we always used to say? Double the Gallys…”_ _ _

___“Double the fun,” Alex finishes, and then she starts laughing too._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> For more dumb hockey feelings, [follow us](http://aperfect20.tumblr.com) [on tumblr](http://thistidalwave.tumblr.com)!


End file.
